Life's A Dance19
by ks
Summary: Sorry it took so long. Alot happens....PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was suffering from writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Life's A Dance19  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go-unknown  
  
  
  
Peter looked down onto the stretcher, which was made of backpacks, that he, Scott, David, and Jacky were carrying. Juliete didn't look any better, maybe a bit worse. He pulled the map out of his back pocket and read it as they all continued to walk.   
  
*Not far* he thought to himself  
  
  
  
David looked down at Juliete and rolled his eyes  
  
*Only she would fake something like this* he thought to himself annoyed.  
  
He dragged his feet on the ground hoping to make Scott mad, and he did because Scott shot him a glare.   
David gave him a little sneer back, and then David turned around. When he did, he noticed Daisy staring at him, like she was trying to see through him.  
  
*Gya, she's gonna burn a whole through my skin* he thought to himself.  
  
He turned the other way, still knowing she was watching him though.  
  
  
  
Daisy stared at David. She knew his secret, and she also knew he needed to talk about it. It was just like any secret, it would eat you up inside.  
  
*Maybe that's why I'm so dry* she thought to herself. *Maybe I have a secret*  
  
She raised her eyebrows at that thought   
  
*Could very well have one…* she thought to herself, trying to figure her more -more than normal- dry behavuour out. *Guess I'll have to ponder that for a while now*   
  
She took a quick look behind her at Jacky. She knew Jacky also had a secret  
  
*Then again, who around here doesn't?*  
  
  
  
Jacky looked at Peter and Daisy who were both in front of her. She had been enjoying the hike, but now they had to go back to Horizon, and she didn't want that--she wasn't ready for that.   
  
*Why couldn't we just stay out here. I don't wanta talk about my feelin's or nothin' like that* she thought to herself annoyed.  
  
She looked down at a groaning and moaning Juliete  
  
*She thinks she has it tough, I know what it's really like to be sick* she thought to herself. *Sitting there moaning like that-that's nothing but crap*  
  
She felt sorry for Juliete, but not too sorry.   
  
  
  
Juliete looked up at the sky, but had to close her eyes eventually because her eyes kept rolling back in her head, or at least it felt like that to her.   
  
*I shouldn't have done this to myself* she yelled at herself. *My mother isn't worth pain to myself. She isn't experiencing it-I AM.*  
  
She rubbed her arm and looked up at Scott who had a spaced out look on his face  
  
  
  
Scott continued looking from the trees to the path they were walking on so he wouldn't trip and fall. His mind continued to wonder.  
  
*What is Shelby's decision? What is my parents' decision? I will be Horizon much longer?* he thought to himself.  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair wanting all the confusing thoughts to go away  
  
*Just leave me alone* he yelled at himself  
  
He looked up at Peter, wondering why he was in such a hurry to get Juliete back  
  
*I didn't think she was doing too bad* Scott thought while staring down at Juliete  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and tried to walk at the pace the others were  
  
  
  
Peter stopped walking and folded the map as best he could with one hand, then put it back into his pocket  
  
Peter: Ok guys, lets take five  
  
They slowly put down Juliete and they all sat down, except for Juliete who was already lying down   
  
Scott: So uh, how much longer?  
  
Peter took a sip of water from his water bottle and then looked down the trail  
  
Peter: Not far, about five miles  
  
Scott: and how far once we meet up with Sophie and them.  
  
Peter shook his head and wiped his brow with the back of his hand  
  
Peter: About ten miles  
  
Daisy looked at Peter with an amazed look  
  
Daisy: Fifteen…more…miles…?  
  
Peter nodded his head yes  
  
David rolled his eyes and gave a disgusted stare  
  
David: This is stupid  
  
Peter: and why is that David?  
  
David shrugged his shoulders slightly and stared at the ground  
  
David: Just is  
  
Scott: Good come back Davey boy  
  
David smirked at Scott  
  
David: Shut up Scottie  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair and then looked up at David  
  
Scott: What'd you say?  
  
David: *sarcastically* I said…shut up Scottie. Oh, is that what Shelby used to call you before she dumped you for Ezra?  
  
Scott stood up and inched closer to David  
  
Scott: You don't know what you're saying anymore so shut the hell up  
  
David rolled his eyes  
  
David: That's right, you try to be tough pretty boy  
  
Scott was about to jump David but Peter quickly pulled him back. He forced Scott to sit back down and gave David a "don't even try it" look  
  
Peter: OK, now is there something you guys want to talk about?  
  
David rolled his eyes and looked away as Scott kicked at the ground with the heel of his shoe  
  
Peter: You either say it now or you shut up about it until we get back to Horizon. Once we get there you guys are on kitchens for a week, and David that just adds to your long list of things to do  
  
David gave a disgusted look and Scott just kicked at the ground a little harder  
  
Peter: Ok then, you guys don't talk to each other for the rest of the hike, get it?  
  
Scott: Fine with me  
  
David sneered at Scott  
  
David: A blessing in the skies for me  
  
Peter: Ok then, we're heading out in two minutes. Be ready or be left.   
  
Peter began to walk off  
  
Peter: and it better be that you're ready  
  
Once Peter had walked away, it was just David, Scott, and Daisy left sitting there. Daisy slightly clapped her hands together and gave a dry smirk  
  
Daisy: Well, that made for some interesting entertaining  
  
David shot Daisy a glare  
  
Scott: Shut up and butt out Morticia  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and smiled at them as she stood up to leave  
  
Daisy: You guys are made for each other  
  
She walked off and David and Scott just gave her a "your out of your mind" look  
  
  
  
Jacky sat by Juliete. She had volunteered to watch her, she didn't want to leave her alone, even if she hardly even knew her.  
  
Jacky: So, uh… feelin' any better?  
  
Juliete tried to smile, but she didn't have the energy. She was rather annoyed though at the cold rag she had on her neck and forehead  
  
Jacky: Don't waste your energy tryin' to talk to me, ya need to save it  
  
Juliete gave her a small, appreciative smile  
  
Juliete: Thanks  
  
Jacky nodded at her  
  
It was silence for a few minutes, except for the ongoing fight between Scott and David  
  
Juliete: Would you do me a favor?  
  
Jacky shrugged her shoulders  
  
Jacky: Sure, I guess  
  
Juliete gave a little embarrassed smile  
  
Juliete: Woul-Would you tell Auggie I love him  
  
Jacky gave her a confused look  
  
Jacky: Nothing's goin' to happen to you  
  
Juliete nodded her head  
  
Juliete: I know, I just- I don't have the energy to cry once I tell him  
  
Juliete could feel her face turning red, she felt really stupid asking somebody this  
  
Juliete: He already knows, or at least I think he does, but could you just…  
  
Jacky: Remind him?  
  
Juliete nodded her head embarrassed  
  
Jacky thought for a moment, but didn't see any harm in it. She nodded her head at a pleading Juliete  
  
Jacky: Ok, I will  
  
Juliete's eyes lit up for a moment and she wanted so badly to hug Jacky, but she was too weak to do so  
  
Juliete: Thank you  
  
Jacky: Welcome  
  
Jacky watched as Juliete drifted into another light sleep  
  
*Now I don't know what to think* Jacky sighed to herself.   
******************************************************  
  
  
Sophie paced back and forth, doing her best not to overly panic. She looked back at the three teens who were all staring at her, well, except for Shelby. Laura had a scared look on her face, and Ezra looked confused and worried. As for Shelby, she hadn't really said anything. She seemed to be in a world of her own, and the only person she had really spoken to was Ezra  
  
*Of all people* Sophie thought to herself. *I wonder what happened on their hike*  
  
Sophie didn't let her mind wonder for long because she had to stay focused. Auggie and Eric weren't there yet. They were half an hour late and Sophie's mind kept thinking about the worst  
  
*Maybe they got into a fight and Eric won* she thought worriedly.   
  
She rubbed a hand over her head, continuing to pace  
  
*No, that wouldn't happen. Auggie is stronger and Eric is a good kid* Sophie thought to herself  
  
She looked up at the sky for help  
  
*Lord please, bring those kids back her* she prayed.   
  
She sat down on a log and put her head in her hands. He mind kept on wondering back to what the boys' file said  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Peter: His parents are homosexuals Soph  
  
Sophie: What about him?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: He wouldn't say  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Sophie quickly stood up and again began to pace, this time with her hand on her hips   
  
  
  
Laura looked over at Sophie. She was worried, and so was Laura. Laura was amazed though at Sophie's concern for these lost teens.  
  
*I didn't know you could care about someone that much* Laura thought to herself. *Especially about someone you barely know.*   
  
Laura continued watching Sophie, wanting to do something to help, or at least calm her down.  
  
*Maybe I could trust her with my problems* Laura thought to herself. *I need to tell someone*  
  
She bit her tongue so she wouldn't cry. She had told David her secret, and in the last few days, he had done nothing but push her away.   
  
*Story of my life* she sighed to herself as she frowned at the ground.  
  
  
  
Shelby stared at her shoes. She was considering just taking off and running. Running from life, from everything. She knew what her answer to Scott was, but she feared what his reaction would be once she told him. She was also worried about his mom.  
  
*She just seemed so nice.* Shelby argued with herself. *Then I did something stupid…I trusted her*   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes in disgust and wondered why she couldn't trust people  
  
*You know the answer to that* she told herself. *…But I don't want it to be like this*  
  
She recalled her and Ezra's conversation and the advice he had given her just hours ago  
  
*I might as well follow it* Shelby thought to herself. *I lose Scott if I don't tell him…and I may lose him if I do.* She smiled annoyed and rolled her eyes. *Isn't life just grand* she sighed sarcastically.   
  
  
  
Ezra looked at his hands, he was worried and confused about so many different things. Worried about Auggie and Eric, about Daisy, and about Shelby. He was confused about why he was worried.   
  
*My parents never worried about me* he thought to himself. *Why am I worrying about these people?*  
  
A frown crossed his face. He knew the answer, and it was time, he decided, to 'fess up to it.  
  
*My parents didn't care about me* he thought to himself, fighting back tears. *I was just someone there to heal their own pain and arguing.* He took in a deep breath and looked at the ground. *I care about these people though, they are my family*  
He held his head up, and let out a sigh. Some of the tightness in his chest was gone, but not all of it. He had finally said it, or thought it. He had known it for so long, but not until today had he admitted to it.  
  
*I did it* he thought to himself. *Now I can move on*  
  
A smile spread across his face and he felt, for the first time in so long, happy. He didn't let the smile stay too long, because he had to get back to worrying about people, but deep down he felt a smile, and that made him happy.  
  
*Truly happy* he thought to himself  
  
  
  
  
****************  
Life's A Dance19b  
****************   
  
  
Sophie looked up in just enough time to see Auggie and Eric fighting their way through some bushes. She quickly ran over to them, as the others look in their direction.  
  
Sophie: Where had you two been?  
  
Auggie brushed some leaves out of his hair as Eric bent down to tie his shoes  
  
Auggie: We got lost or somthin'.  
  
Eric stood back up  
  
Eric: Yeah, that map you gave us wasn't real efficient  
  
Sophie looked at the two. There didn't seem to be any trouble between them, so she took in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.  
  
Sophie: Ok then, take a breather, we're already way behind. We're leaving in two minutes guys.  
  
Auggie and Eric began to walk away, but Sophie pulled Auggie aside. He raised his hands up in a surrendering position  
  
Auggie: Look, honest, we got lost, it was my bad…  
  
Sophie shook her head to cut him off and smiled to herself thinking of how he was ready to take the blame  
  
Sophie: That's not what I wanted to talk with you about Auggie.  
  
Auggie gave a little embarrassed smile  
  
Auggie: Oh, ok. So…  
  
Sophie was hesitant for a moment  
  
Sophie: Well Auggie, Juliete, she's sick  
  
He gave her a confused look  
  
Auggie: What do you mean sick? How? Is she going to be ok? When can I see her?  
  
Sophie: First off you need to come down.  
  
Sophie stopped and let him catch his breath  
  
Sophie: Ok, she has the flu Peter thinks, but we are going to let the doctor check her out.  
  
Sophie decided not to tell Auggie that they suspected Juliete wasn't eating properly  
  
Sophie: We are going to meet up with them right now, so when we get there, you have to be calm for Juliete  
  
Auggie nodded his head and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck  
  
Auggie: SO, uh, she's gone be ok right?  
  
Sophie smiled at him and nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Auggie: Ok then  
  
He walked off to be alone for a minute and Sophie just smiled thinking what a great kid he was  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric walked over to Shelby, and as soon as he got a few feet away from her Ezra stepped in his path  
  
Ezra: Where are you going?  
  
Eric shrugged his shoulders  
  
Eric: TO talk to her  
  
He motioned towards Shelby. Ezra took in a deep breath and told himself how stupid he was to be doing this  
  
Ezra: I can't let you do that  
  
Eric leaned up and looked down at Ezra with a glare on his face  
  
Eric: And why not?  
  
Ezra: I, um…I just can't  
  
Eric: I need to tell her something  
  
Ezra: Then I'll go with you  
  
Eric was going to object, but decided against it  
  
Eric: FINE  
  
Ezra wrinkled his brow  
  
Ezra: You're serious?  
  
Eric: Well it's not like I was going to do something stupid.   
  
He walked past Ezra and headed towards Shelby  
  
*Oh yeah, who am I to think you would do something stupid* Ezra thought to himself while following Eric. *You just ATTACKED the girl you are now wanting to talk to, nah, do something stupid, you? Never* Ezra rolled his eyes *Guess I'm just not appreciated around here.*  
  
Eric walked up to Shelby who stood up when he approached her  
  
Shelby: What do you want?  
  
She slowly inched away from Eric  
  
Eric: I um, I…  
  
Eric looked at Ezra who was standing no more than an inch away from him  
  
Eric: I wanted to say I was…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: You were what?  
  
Eric: I'm sorry for what I did to you.  
  
Shelby was a little taken back. She had never really had a guy apologize to her for trying to kiss her. She gave him a little smile  
  
Shelby: That's ok.  
  
Eric nodded his head and turned around to walk away  
  
Shelby: Hey newbie  
  
He turned back around  
  
Shelby: Thanks.  
  
He gave her a small smile and walked away  
  
Shelby turned her attention to Ezra and laughed at him  
  
Ezra: What?  
  
Shelby: Was that you trying to be tough?  
  
Ezra raised his eyebrows and smiled  
  
Ezra: Really turned you on huh?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes at him   
  
Shelby: Yeah, big time Freakin  
  
Ezra: That's…  
  
Together: FRIEDKIN  
  
Shelby: Yeah I know  
  
Ezra gave her an "I'm impressed look"  
  
Ezra: Didn't think you knew it  
  
Shelby: For every time I call you Freakin you correct me, I should know it by now.  
  
Ezra gave a thoughtful look  
  
Ezra: Guess you're right  
  
Shelby: Always am  
  
She picked up her backpack as Sophie walked into the middle of the clearing  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, lets get going  
  
They all got their things together and got up to follow Sophie  
  
Auggie: Yo guys, lets hurry up  
  
He was walking as fast he could. He wanted to badly to see Juliete and make sure she was ok  
  
Shelby gave Auggie a confused look  
  
*Wonder what's up with him* she thought to herself  
  
Laura: I just want a warm shower  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: It's Juliete all over again…  
  
Ezra smiled as Shelby's comment. She could change her personality so quickly   
  
Auggie: Let's just hurry ok  
  
Shelby pulled her backpack on her shoulders a little higher  
  
Shelby: Fine, let's go.  
  
*I just can't wait to talk to Scott* she thought to herself sarcastically*  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
Ok, I hope I'm through with having writer's block. I know where I want to go with this story, and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it so far. Please give me your honest opinion of this story in your review. I mean, if it sucks, please tell me because constructive criticism is good. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next 2 days, depending on the reviews.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…10?   



End file.
